Deathly Beauty
by BitterSweet96
Summary: Darla Hudson loses her family, cause of death: unknown. So she travels to Cyprus, island of the goddess Aphrodite. Characters belong to me, and if you don't like, please don't read. OC's!


I woke to the sound of rain. It was pouring down my window across the room. I sighed. Today would be yet another day of non-stop clouds and rain. Thank god it was better than winter though. Snow, snow, snow! Most would be like, Yay! Snow! But not me. Or anyone else who happened to live this far north. The cold and damp made me miserable, and ever since I could remember, I had asked my parents if we could move further south, I had heard there have been really high temperatures near London! But, noooo, we have too many _connections_ here to move.

A huge bang woke me from my internal rant. Normally, hearing noises from downstairs didn't bother me. My father liked to create and invent stuff, so noise wasn't unusual.

I slowly, and cautiously, got up out of bed. I slipped on my slippers and dressing-gown and opened my bedroom door. I breathed in, slowly, checking to see if I could smell the tell-tale smell of smoke. It wasn't often that Dad set the house on fire, but I'm glad he doesn't, he'd be most likely to kill us all.

The house, it seemed, to have a strange silence over it. I couldn't hear my little sister, Hope, rushing around getting ready for school. I couldn't hear Mini, our little Yorkie barking at anyone who walked past our house. I couldn't hear 'mama whistling in the kitchen. I couldn't hear Mom and Dad laughing at my baby brother, David, as he ate his breakfast.

Silence.

***H*O*N*C***

I've always hated silence, and now I loved it. I couldn't remember exactly what happened when I reached the bottom of the stairs that morning. And no one could tell me either, much to my sadness. I was the sole survivor. Not one of my family lived. I was stunned when I was told when I woke up on the plane. Stunned, shocked, and devastated. How the hell was I suppose to deal with the deaths of my family? I never even got to say goodbye. To not one of them.

The "official" story of their deaths was that they died of carbon monoxide poisoning. But I can feel it in my bones, in my _blood_ that that is defiantly not what happened. Something terrible and torturous happened to them and I wasn't there to stop it. Like I could of done anything to help. I'm just a fourteen year old teenage girl, who thinks she could have saved her dead family. Yeah, right.

Oh, yeah, I said I'm on a plane? I'm on my way to Cyprus, Island of the Goddess, Aphrodite. I lovvee anything about the gods and goddesses. The history and stories fascinate me. It used to be a subject Mom and I used to share. We both used to dream of discovering something that proved the gods existed. Half the population of Earth already believed in one god or goddess. There was the People of Faith, who believed in "God". Then there was the vampyres, who believed in the goddess Nyx, incarnate of night. Many Catholic nuns believed in the goddess, but in the form of the Virgin Mary.

I'm not exactly religious or anything, but I like the story of Nyx and her (maybe) being the Virgin Mary. If I had a choice, I'd defiantly choose to be a vampyre, well, if you didn't have to go through the process of being a fledgling. Most fledglings, they died in either their first or second year, or their last. It was horrible, really. When they dies all of their life blood poured out of them, and they endured terrible pain. But, from what I'd heard, some fledglings in Tulsa, America, had been coming back to life. There'd also been some rumours about red fledglings, fledglings with extended tattoos and fledglings that'd turned back to human. I had no idea if the rumours were true or not, I'd just read them over the internet.

One thing that's cool about vampyres, they all have wicked cool tattoos. Normally, the tattoos related to their personality, or their jobs, sometimes even their affinities. Some vamps got special powers from their Goddess, most end up being High Priestesses or Sons of Eberus. Like powers where you have a power for the elements or you are linked to animals, cats in particular. Cats have always been linked to the House of Night and Nyx, because they are creatures of night.

I turned in my seat and looked out of the window. Sparkling aqua blue sea glistened below, and there was the island. I smiled as the plane dipped lower and lower. I couldn't wait to land. Seeing the island and its spectacular beauty momentarily made me forget of my (very) recent lost. I could see the ancient monuments from even up here, but also the hideous tourist hotels and such. It was beautiful.

Authors Notes: Sorry for it being totally short, the plot should start fully in the second chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of PC and Kristens work or characters, and never will (sadly).


End file.
